


He's Mine! (#1)

by StellaWella97



Series: Love Is War [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: BdoubleO100 - Freeform, Grian - Freeform, Hermitcraft - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, goodtimeswithscar - Freeform, hermitcraft season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaWella97/pseuds/StellaWella97
Summary: Jealousy is a wild and fiery emotion - it makes people do things they never thought they would.So when Grian grows increasingly jealous of Bdubs’s close relationship with Scar, what will he do? Will he finally take his pranks one step too far?
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar, John | BdoubleO100/GoodTimesWithScar
Series: Love Is War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141940
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Grian had had enough. 

Squatting discreetly behind a bush decorating the road outside the barge, Grian glared at the two figures having an animated conversation on the steps of the Town Hall, seething with annoyance. 

When they’d all moved to this new land, Scar had gone to him for everything as they were practically neighbours and Grian had enjoyed the attention. He loved spoiling the bubbly landscaper, even going so far as to hunt down a specific cat miles away from their base just because it was Scar’s favourite type of cat. 

Now Scar was becoming all buddy-buddy with Bdubs and Grian was not happy at all. He watched silently as Scar laughed at something Bdubs had said, the handsome brunette tilting his head back slightly as he did so. This wasn’t fair - why wasn’t Scar here with him now, laughing like that? 

This was all because Grian had supported Mumbo during the mayoral elections which gave Bdubs the room to sneak in and charm Scar with his sweet words. That was Grian’s best guess anyway. But that wouldn’t be a problem for long - Grian had a plan and his plans always worked out well, didn’t they? 

As he was running over the plan again in his head, Scar had turned around at some point and was now looking directly at Grian who froze in surprise. Whoops, maybe he wasn’t as well hidden as he thought he was. A wide smile spread over Scar’s face and he waved, shouting “Hey, Grian! What’re you doing over there? Not up to any mischief, I hope?”

Grian straightened up and flashed Scar a grin, trying to act as if this was a normal occurrence. As he got closer, Grian said “Hey, Scar! I was just, uh...checking the dirt for any sign of mycelium. Don’t want that spreading anywhere, do we?” He turned to Bdubs and despite not really wanting to, greeted him with a simple “Hello, Bdubs!” 

Scar looked suspicious for a moment, an eyebrow raising over the monocle he was wearing but it didn’t last long. The warm smile returned soon and Scar said with a laugh “Well, I’m really glad you’re being such a law-abiding Hermit. I’m proud of you, Grian!” 

Grian could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he cleared his throat nervously, turning away so Scar couldn’t see. At that moment, he happened to notice the frown clear as day on Bdubs’s face. There was no doubt - Bdubs must be jealous of the attention he was getting from Scar. This was why Grian **had** to execute _Operation Cockblock_ before it was too late! There were just three steps to this simple plan. 

**Step 1: Learn Scar and Bdubs’s daily routines.**

This was already ticked off his mental checklist. Grian had been spying on Scar and Bdubs for the past week, meticulously logging their actions daily in a journal. They were pretty routine people but he had to ask again today just to be sure. If either of them swayed from their regular routines, the plan would be a huge bust after all. Grian grew a little more aware of how fast his heart was beating as he asked as nonchalantly as he could “So, what are you guys up to today?” 

Scar answered just as Grian expected. “I think I’m gonna work on my base today. I still need to figure how to move my villagers into the barn,” Scar said, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. Grian had seen Scar chasing down villagers that had escaped his basement and although Grian had wanted to help Scar out, he knew he couldn’t risk sabotaging his own plans. 

Grian turned to look at Bdubs expectantly. He knew what Bdubs was going to say - Grian had seen him working on the foundation of a massive castle he had planned back at his base. Surely he was just going to continue working on that today like he had been for the past week? No way was he going to-

“I’m free today. I could help you out if you want, Scar!,” Bdubs said, much to Grian’s horror. Bdubs flashed a wide smile to the unsuspecting Scar and then, turned it onto Grian who knew better. Bdubs was challenging him. Oh, he accepted that challenge. He was going to destroy Bdubs if that was the last thing he did! 

Of course, Scar just had to accept Bdubs’s offer which was not surprising considering he seemed like he needed all the help he could get putting all the villagers into their places. It was fine. Totally fine. Grian just had to make some slight adjustments. He was totally not freaking out inside his head right now. Nope. 

**Step 2: Plant the ‘evidence’**

Grian closed the leather-covered journal he had been writing in, a satisfied smirk on his face. Inside, he had filled page after page with random doodles of Scar - some with devil horns, others with big speech bubbles floating above his head saying phrases like “I’m just a wanna-be, Bdubs should’ve been mayor!” 

He’d placed a dark oak leaf in between two pages he thought would cause the most damage. Grian had sneakily gone through Bdubs’s disgusting garbage can filled with various cans of energy drinks and MooPop to find a few small handwritten Post-It notes. He had then used these to write a horrible two-page long diary entry about Scar and his supposed incompetencies in a perfect copy of Bdubs’s handwriting, 

It had pained Grian to do the drawings and diary entry. As far as he was concerned, Scar could do no wrong but he **had** to do this. Grian couldn’t lose his beloved to Bdubs, not without a fight. All he had to do now was plant this journal somewhere Scar could easily find. He had one place in mind but it might be too risky with the current situation. 

Ah, what’s life without some risks? 

Grian slipped on his Elytra and with the help of some rockets, zipped through the sky towards Scar’s base. It was only a couple minutes away and from his vantage point up in the sky, he could see the massive shape of Larry the Snail, the snail-shaped house Scar had built. The crafting bench on the first floor was where he had planned to leave the journal. It would be believable - Scar would probably just think Bdubs had needed to craft something quickly before leaving. 

Grian landed as quietly as he could on the top of Larry’s shell and looked around the mystical village that Scar had been working on for weeks. The village was gorgeous with homely little wooden cottages, uniquely terraformed trees and mushrooms, with a massive sparkling crystal formation in the centre to top it off. 

He took a quick glance around but couldn’t see where Scar and Bdubs were. All was quiet which was surprising considering Bdubs’s loud, booming voice. They were probably underground. Grian swiftly made his way into Larry the Snail, careful to not bump into anything that would give his position away. 

Once inside, Grian placed the journal on the crafting bench he’d seen Scar use numerous times and heaved a sigh of relief. This had been way too easy. Now, he just had to sit back and wait to see what happened. He was sure that Scar would never talk to Bdubs again after this - he would come back to Grian finally. 

“What are you doing?,” a voice from behind suddenly spoke up, startling Grian so much that he jumped. Grian spun around to find Bdubs standing at the doorway, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in question. Bdubs stepped further into the room and continued with a short laugh “If you were planning on stealing Scar’s door again, don’t even think about it.” 

Grian frowned, glaring at Bdubs. Sure, he'd stolen a couple of the other Hermits’ doors but it had just been a harmless prank. He would have given back the doors if they’d asked for them. “I’m not here to steal any doors. I just came by to…drop off some supplies for Scar. I figured he might need some, you know...wood and stuff,” Grian lied, reaching out to pat one of the chests that was closest to him. 

Bdubs only hummed silently in response, quietly inspecting a small diamond axe left carelessly on the work table in the middle of the room. Grian felt increasingly uncomfortable. He needed to get out of here **now**. “Well, I’ll be going on my way now! It was nice seeing you, Bdubs. You should stop by my base sometime, I could use your decorating expertise in-,” Grian began excusing himself before Bdubs interrupted him by slamming the axe back down on the table. 

Grian froze, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. He’d not expected this. This wasn’t going according to the plan at all. Bdubs strode towards him and stopped when his face was just inches away from Grian’s. “You need to back off. I know what you’re doing. Scar will be **mine** and you don’t stand a chance, alright?,” Bdubs whispered, a smirk dancing across his lips as he stared intensely into Grian’s eyes. 

The anger Grian had been feeling earlier this morning in the Shopping District burned fiercely again and it was all he could do to resist punching Bdubs right now. There was no point though - it’d only complicate matters and ruin all the effort he’d put into his plan. He’d just have to be patient and control himself. Grian forced a smile onto his face and said innocently “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re imagining things. I’ve got important things to do today so if you’ll excuse me.”

Grian stepped around Bdubs and headed straight for the door, not responding when Bdubs called out a casual “Bye, Grian! See ya around” as if he hadn’t just threatened him. Although this interaction had ruffled Grian’s feathers, he knew that everything was going to turn around in his favour soon. Bdubs wouldn’t know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Operation Cockblock_ appears to have been a huge success for Grian. Or so it seems. Little does he know, he should’ve planned ahead for revenge.

Grian rolled over to his left on the bed, opening one bleary eye to peek at the man who was fast asleep next to him. Scar was lying on his belly, his arms tucked under the pillow. His dark brown hair fell into his face and Grian reached out to gently push it behind Scar’s ears. 

His plan had gone far better than he’d expected. Rumour was, Scar had been seen yelling at Bdubs near the MooPop Diner in Aqua Town. What he’d been yelling, no one was sure but for their normally gentle and understanding mayor to get that angry? It couldn’t have been good. Bdubs must have royally messed up. Since, no one had seen Scar and Bdubs together in the same room, much less talk to one another.

Right after that, an extremely distraught and tearful Scar had come flying into Grian’s open arms. It had hurt Grian immensely to see him in such a state but the plan had worked. Scar was with him now and that was all that mattered. Grian leaned across and pressed a kiss to the top of Scar’s head before climbing out of bed. 

They’d spent the night together in the upstairs bedroom in Larry the Snail, mostly just chatting and playing some board games. It wasn’t till Grian had suggested they watch cat videos on MineTube together in an attempt to make Scar feel better. They had curled up on the bed, Grian holding the phone up so they could both see the screen. 

After about the third compilation video, Grian had looked down at Scar who was resting his head against his shoulder. He didn’t know what compelled him to do so but Grian had leaned down and pressed his lips to Scar’s who showed no signs of restraint. One thing had led to another and now here they both were. Grian only hoped Scar wouldn’t regret what they’d done when he woke up. 

Slipping on his signature red long-sleeved shirt and jeans, Grian climbed down the ladder to the first floor. This was where Bdubs had confronted him before. He remembered how the man he once considered a friend had threatened him to back off from Scar but who was the winner now? Grian was, and he hoped Bdubs knew it! 

He looked out the window, admiring the lovely view of the sun rising in the distance. It was a great time to be alive. A buzzing in his jeans pocket surprised him for a moment and he pulled out his phone. A text on the screen read: 

_Mumbo: Hey, Grian! Mind coming to the Shopping District in a bit? I need to talk to you about something._

Grian typed out a quick message, agreeing to meet who he regarded to be his closest friend amongst all the Hermits. He climbed back up the ladder to let Scar know he was heading out but found him still fast asleep. Rather than wake him up, Grian found a piece of notepaper from downstairs and wrote a quick note, telling Scar where he was going and that he’d be back later today. 

Once that was done, Grian donned his Elytra and headed off for the Shopping District. When he was about halfway there, his phone buzzed again. 

_Mumbo: I’m at the old campaign headquarters right now. See ya soon!_

What was he doing there? Grian hadn’t been there since the elections ended. Maybe he’d come up with a plan to convert that building into something new and wanted to run the idea by Grian first. It was a long journey but Grian finally arrived at the moustache-shaped building he’d built a while back. He entered the headquarters and glanced around, confused. Mumbo was nowhere to be seen. 

Grian had just stepped into the centre of the room when suddenly, the familiar clicking of redstone contraptions whirring to life filled the room. Before Grian could even react, he was surrounded by lasers on all sides, the intense heat of the beams prickling his skin. Angrily, he shouted “Mumbo?! What the hell is this? Get me out of here!” 

At that moment, he heard a maniacal laugh. The main doors opened and in walked none other than Bdubs. He had a wild look in his eyes and the smirk on his face sent shivers down Grian’s back. Bdubs moved closer and pointed at the laser beams, saying “Like what I set up for you? I know you love your pranks! I remember really liking that one you did recently, what was it again? Hmm…” 

He put his hand under his chin in a thoughtful pose and after a moment of silence, held up his index finger. “A-ha! I remember now. It was the one where you forged my handwriting & planted that horrible journal in Scar’s base! Oh, what a hoot that prank was,” Bdubs said sarcastically, the rage clear in the way he was glaring at Grian. 

“I-I don’t even know what journal you’re talking about. You’re being absolutely mental right now, you know that? Turn off these dumb lasers and let me out!,” Grian snapped fiercely. Why hadn’t he brought his weapons with him? It was dumb to think Bdubs wouldn’t retaliate. 

Bdubs began laughing uncontrollably, amused at something Grian had said. He pretended to wipe away a tear before saying “You’re too funny! I’ll put it this way; you tell me the truth about what you did and I won’t cut your head off, alright?” Bdubs unsheathed the diamond sword he had strapped to his waist and pointed the tip as close as he could through the laser beams at Grian’s face. “Start talking.”

Staring right into the tip of death, Grian realized he didn’t have any other options now. “Fine, fine! I planted that journal, alright? I dug through your gross trash, found some notes you wrote and forged your handwriting. Happy now?,” Grian shouted, clenching his fists. He thought of Scar who was probably awake now, wondering when Grian would be back and felt his bottom lip tremble. “Y-You should have just backed off. I **love** Scar and you...you were taking him away from me. It wasn’t fair!”

Bdubs waited patiently for Grian to finish his outburst before he pulled out a phone from his pocket. Grian instantly recognised it as Mumbo’s phone as it had a moustache- shaped phone case. Where was Mumbo? Bdubs pointed the screen towards Grian. The audio recording app was open and actively taping everything that was being said. Bdubs laughed when he noticed Grian’s eyes widening in horror and he said “Checkmate. Thank you for that.” 

“Oh and don’t worry about Mumbo. He’s fine. I just told him I’d smashed my phone in the Nether last night and asked if I could borrow his for a bit,” Bdubs explained as he tapped the phone’s screen a few times before slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans. He stepped closer to Grian and flashed him a smirk, saying “I’ll be seeing you around then. Or not. Most likely not. I really do hope you said goodbye to Scar this morning cause you’ll probably not be seeing him for a while if ever.” 

Grian was about to retort when Bdubs’s words sunk in. What was he talking about? “W-What? Just let me go already! I told you what you wanted to know,” Grian hissed angrily. Bdubs leaned casually against the wall next to the doorway and Grian watched as he reached into his pockets once again, pulling out a small device with only one red button. 

“Goodnight, Grian. Enjoy your nap.” Those were the final words Grian heard Bdubs say before he felt a sharp pain explode on the crown of his head. His knees buckled beneath him and before he knew it, Grian’s entire world had turned into a dark, inky black. 

When Grian finally woke up again hours later, there was a sharp ringing in his ears and his head throbbed intensely with pain. He tried bringing his hand up to his head but he couldn’t move. Grian looked down at his body to find his arms and legs bound to a chair with thick, sturdy ropes. “W-What the hell is going on?!,” he shouted in surprise, looking around his surroundings in a panic. 

He was in a cave underground somewhere. All around him were walls of cobblestone and diorite. Where had Bdubs taken him? But more importantly…

_“What do I do now?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I've just published second part of this series 'Two Can Play At This Game' so do check it out for the continuation of this story from Bdubs's POV ;D
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading and I hope you have the loveliest day <3


End file.
